


This Empty Diorama

by Magnavox_23



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s10e11 The Quest (2), Episode: s10e13 The Road Not Taken, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1420765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnavox_23/pseuds/Magnavox_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vala talks to Sam during The Road Not Taken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Empty Diorama

“He snores when he sleeps. Oh it’s not too bad, a little endearing actually, but still. And he doesn’t share his power bars with me. Even after I explained to him that I did not have any room in my pack due to…other necessities. And do not get me started on the state of his nails darling. You and I will have to drag him off to get a manicure…when you both get back of course.”

“You know his breath sometimes smells like stale coffee?” Vala said to the empty room.

“Sam? Sam, are you listening to me?” Nothing. “You know it is rude to go gallivanting off to other dimensions without telling anyone…or inviting me!” Vala huffed, and settled herself more firmly in Daniel’s office chair. She hadn’t known this room to ever be so quiet. Even when Daniel was in here studying his precious little artifacts. And for all his keepsakes, pottery shards and death masks, the place was rather empty with just her in it.

“Ok, the breath doesn’t really bother me either.”

“I miss him Sam.” Silence greeted her.


End file.
